


The Beasts of Sleep And Sex(StarDustTale)

by MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Female Reader, SMUT!, Sleep Deprivation, Things get a little Gory Much Latter for like two chapters, fluff first, lots of swearing, sleep paralysis, some O.C.'s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote/pseuds/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote
Summary: A short story in which you find yourself having trouble during your sleeping hours, and even more so during your waking hours when a certain edgy skeleton works his way into your life.





	1. The Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> If you suffer from sleep paralysis and it bugs you this is NOT the sexy time story for you. GRAFIC descriptions that MAY trigger an episode if your pron to them will be happening here! Comments are an Author's best friend folks, Tell me what you think! Smutt, Much smutt soon, but for now some nice slowish Fluff is in order.
> 
> feel free to come and bug me over at my tumblr 
> 
> http://shrinkingcoyote.tumblr.com/
> 
> sweet dreams!

   This was _different._ Generally when you slept you didn't dream yet here you were, at least you thought you were dreaming. Is it really a dream if you think or know you're dreaming?  Leave it to you to be asking existential questions in the middle of such chaos as was the dream you are currently in or not in because _fuck logic_!  
     You looked out at the surreal landscape. This is so"Puella Magi Madoka Magica" you thought to yourself, okay time to lay off the surreal Escher like manga before going sleep.  No, really there was no way of making sense of what you where seeing right now.Swirling colors and lights... did little cotton balls with mustaches just march by? Was a NAZI propaganda song in the background?  
  
    Hel's Bells get me outa here! You started trying to will yourself awake. You tried focusing on the feeling of your breathing,thinking  I will wake up now; I will wake up now...  Over and over and over again in the hopes that you would wake up and be away from this utter nonsense. 

    You shuddered, this was just all so fucked up. And something about it was just so off like the colorful mix of colors and creatures was a facade to hide something truly evil for lack of a better word.  Suddenly the world started shifting. The music stopped. The colors dimmed and it felt very much like being flushed down a toilet, this must be how your goldfish felt when you gave it a _Burial at sea_. You felt Tingly all over as you shot up in bed panting heavily and shivering from the cold sweat that covered your body.  
  
    But this didn't last long you felt heavy all over and suddenly you were pushed back down into the bed. You looked around frantically, or at least you tried.  You couldn't for life of you move!  You couldn't breathe!  Above you heard this sinister laughter, in the darkness of your room all you could see where these bright Sith Red eyes above you and a mouth full big needle sharp teeth!!!  You tried to scream but nothing came out. You couldn't move! couldn't  scream! couldn't _breathe!_   This thing, this huge shadowy evil looking beast was looming over you Laughing!  
  
  Suddenly you're jolted by your phone buzzing loudly with that  damned rooster alarm clock you hate so very very much!  But for once you kissed your phone and were grateful to be woken By the horrible sound.

      It was morning and after what had felt like hours of not being able to move. Having to listen to that _beast_ laughing at you. Taunting you by slowly inching it's face closer and closer to yours. Til you could feel it's hot breath on your skin. Just as it got within inches of your face it would snap his teeth and laugh loudly at your inability to do anything about it. It was terrifying! 

 You got up and got started for your day today was going to be long. You felt as if you hadn't slept in years even though according to your phone you had been out for at least 12 hours. 

                                                                  What.  The.  Actual.  _Fuck_!.?

* * *

* * *

  
  
  "Good morning!  Welcome to the Annoying Dog what can I get for you today?"  
  
  
  You asked full of false cheer.  You watch as the teen looked at all the ice cream flavors trying to choose which ones they wanted on their Sunday.  The teen was adorable with their messy brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes that look and wonder at some of the more _questionable_ flavors of ice cream.  You look at their guardian waiting patiently to see if they also were going to order some ice cream as well.  You weren't surprised that the teens guardian was a large goat Monster. Monsters being quite common nowadays. It had been ten years since they'd surfaced, you had been a sophomore in high school when Monsters had surfaced and a junior when the Monsters had fully integrated into the education system.  So seeing them wasn't such a big deal.  
  
  Suddenly the door to the shop banged open and another young adult came crashing in.  
  
   
" Frisk, Mom I told you me  an' Sans would only be a moment and to wait!! Why did  you have to go off without us?!"  
  
   
  They yelled at the goat monster and other teen accusingly as if it been one big plot for them to get a ice cream without them.Thank Stars you where no longer a teen, because you hated the drama lama so very much! You rolled your eyes at the display the two teens where making  as they squabbled over things that really wouldn't matter 10 minutes from now.

"So very glad their not _my_ children." You muttered under your breath

 You nearly jump out of your skin when you heard a deep rumbling chuckle so close behind you that its owner couldn't be more than a few inches away from you, which wasn't right because customers were not supposed to be behind the counter.  
  
  
                          ***heh heh, yeah they can be annoying little brats can't they sweetheart?**  
 

   You turned around to inform this costumer that he was not to be back here.  
  
  
  " Sir I'm afraid you can not be back he..."  
  
  
 Your voice died in your throat and felt yourself shiver. Standing before you was another Monster, but unlike the friendly "Furry" that was with the teens this one, this one did not look friendly. 

   You were used to people being taller than you. When you're only 5 foot even most everyone's taller than you.  This Monster, he must've been at least 6 1/2 feet tall may be more. He was more than a head over you, Hell even in your work shoes which gave you a little bit of extra height the top of your head was barely to his clavicle!  
  But  that wasn't the scary part. As you looked at his face there was a tightening in your chest, he had a bright red ring for an eye glowing from his left eye socket... His right socket was completely dark in his skeletal face.  
  
  
  He laughed again.  
  
  
  ***what's wrong sweetheart?  ya lookin' like ya just seen an ex-boyfriend or somthin.**  
  
  
  You can't draw your eyes away from his face. From his eye. That is until you catch a gleam of gold when the Monster laughs yet again at his joke as if it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.  That's when you notice his big wolf like Fangs.  That hint of gold had come from his left fang which must've been a replacement tooth,unless Monsters came born with oddities such as gold teeth?.  It gave him an  aggressive appearance. From his height to his eyes and teeth. Everything about this Monster felt and _screamed_ aggressive.  So why, why the hell did you feel things low in your belly tighten at the sound of his voice and your face heating up in a flustered blush?!Since when did you _blush_?  
  
   Suddenly an  large bony hand was being waived in front of your face.  He snapped his fingers in front of you a few times  
  
  
***yo!  sweetheart!  anybody home in there?**  
  
  
  Again there was that feeling where it had no business being!  And damn it your damn panties weren't moist!  You took a deep breath gathered yourself up, looked this monster straight in the eye and said...  
  
  
" Please sir, customers are not allowed behind the counter. If you would please get in the line, you will be served after after the nice people that were here before you."  
  
  
  You hated that your voice sounded breathy the entire time you spoke to him.  As if he could sense your discomfort ~~and arousal~~ he leaned in real close looking you in the eyes entire time which makes you shiver and you try to look away.  But a strong hand grabs your chain and forces you to look him in the face.  
  
  
  ***ya so sure you want me on the other side of that counter, sweetheart?** He purrs.  
  
  
  Oh SHIT!  Maybe he can tell how he's making you feel. Be strong you tell yourself, tell him to get himself ~~and that damn seductive voice of his ~~ on the proper side the counter!  
  
  
"Sir  I'll ask you once more. Please go to the other side of the counter. This side is for employees only."  
  
  
"Sans!  Behave yourself and get over here!" Growled the goat monster as the two teens giggled conspiratorially.  
  
  
  The bastard winked at you and then suddenly wasn't in front of you anymore but across the room sitting in one of the small booths.  Well, you thought to yourself, fuck that, fuck that so very very much!   
 

  The goat Monster looked at you apologetically.  
  
  
"Sorry about Sans. He seems to a forgotten what manners are. That it's not polite to harass a woman while she's working. If he's interested in her, he _should_ politely ask for her phone number."  
  
  
   She said slowly and in a tone that said she was talking more to this Sans fellow than you.  You could hear Sans snort from where you were at the  counter despite him being across the room. 

                                              The teens decided to split a the rather large "Toilet Bowl "sundae.  
  
  
      You are grateful so _grateful_ when the small group left a few hours later.  The teens had been loud mostly teasing one another about boys they like and school while the goat Monster read her Kindle, and  Sans stole bites from the sundae when the teens were arguing.  And he kept glancing at you, sometimes just blatantly  staring.  And you were fairly confident that when you turned around too clean one of the nearby tables that you could feel him leering at your backside.  So having the shop empty again was nice.  The rest of the afternoon went smoothly and without any further incidents thank the Stars.    
  
              You headed home to a shower and put on a nice outfit.  Since it was Friday and you didn't have work tomorrow or school in the morning you planed to get yourself good and drunk!  Hopefully, that would help you forget about that strange Monster that looked so much that the creepy beast you dreamed about the night before.  You decide it was time to try that pub that had opened up a couple of years ago less than a block from your building. Usually, you would just go to O'Leary's, but sadly it was closed due to vandalism. 

   When would the racism bullshit _stop?_ You think to yourself. We are all just carbon-based life forms with different sizes and colors. Really nothing more than Star Dust one and all. So why did it matter what shape our Dust took? You came out of your thoughts as a delicious smell hit your nose making your mouth water,while you had been in a mental episode of _deep thoughts_ you had walked on auto pilot to the doors of the pub.  
  
 You looked at the glowing sign that read GRILLBY'S.And judging from that scent it was shaping up to be an alright place you thought. As you opened the door and walked to the bar, you were even more sure of how beautiful this place was.With it's Mahogany table tops and bar. Sure it was occupied by mostly Monsters, but nobody seemed to care that you were human, so that was all good.As you sat down on an available bar stool you noticed the Barkeep for the first time.  
  
   _HOLY CROW their made of fire!_ You think in shock; goodness was that safe to be around alcohol?! You decide that yes it must be or they wouldn't be serving any surely and that really if it got you drunk the barkeep could be made of alcohol for all you cared right now.So you ordered yourself a whiskey neat and a burger.While you were enjoying your drink you heard the door open behind you and a chorus of hey's and yo's rang out.  
  
 Apparently the newcomer was well known here you thought, Then you heard a very familiar chuckle from behind you and suddenly felt the bottom of your stomach drop out as warm breath blasted by your ear.  
  
  
***yer in my seat there sweetheart, but I'm feeling gracious tonight, so i'll let you stay there...for a price of coarse**  
  
sans rumbled into your ear as you felt your face flush with annoyance and arousal. What the hell was it about him that was doing this to you! You thought, filled with annoyance.  
  
  
"And just what is the toll for sitting in his Highness's seat?  
  
 You snarked at him the Alcohol in your system making you feel braver than you normally would in this situation.  
He turned you around on the stool to face him and then boxed you in by putting his arms on either side of you to lean on the bar behind you. He leaned in real close to your ear and with a rumbling purr he said;  
  
  
***just a kiss sweetheart, i don't think that's to much to ask.an' the names sans no need ta call me your highness**

  
 he put his mouth right by your ear so no one else would hear what he said next.Sans's voice dropped even lower as he said

**...tho  i can think of a few other things i could make ya _scream_ for me later tonight.**

You felt your face grow hotter while your mind fogged with the most inappropriate of lustful thoughts.You forced your mind out of it, after all you barely knew this Monster! You needed to get as far from him as you could so you could figure out just why he was having this effect on your body.

  
  A Kiss Huh?One kiss and he's outa your hair for the night right? You noticed your panties were drenched,again.

   Damn it! You thought as you reminded yourself once again that you _barely_ knew this guy. So why, _why_ did he have this awful _pull_ on your body? Whatever you thought. Just  kiss him so he'd leave you to enjoy your meal in peace!

  
Since the side of his skull was still towards you, you very quickly leaned over and kissed it chastely as fast as you could then pulled away and said  
  
  
"There. Now if you would please leave me be to enjoy my meal that would be awesome _Sans._ You pronounced his name in such away as to say now bugger off will ya? With out being as rude with your spoken words. Hopefully he wouldn't notice just how ~~breathy your voice sounded.~~  
  
  
Damn him he was laughing again, and you knew damn well it was _at_ you.He grabbed your chin like he had that afternoon. Forcing you to look him in the eye, you shivered hard.At this point, you where starting to wonder ~~if you were going to leave a wet spot on your stool from how soaked your panties were getting~~.Why was life so unfair? you thought.  
  
  
***that was cute, but how about ya give me a real kiss?**  
  
He licked his teeth with a bright red tongue as he said that and leaned in pressing his mouth to yours it felt weird and tingly but not entirely to unpleasant, that was until he forced a gasp from you by lightly biting your bottom lip.The moment your mouth parted just the smallest bit his tongue was in there, tasting you to the fullest, and your inhibition weakened by the alcohol threw caution to the wind and you fond yourself  kissing him back _hungrily_ .You heard him growl in surprised pleasure at this and a soft moan escaped him when you lightly sucked on his tongue....huh tastes heavily of sriracha you thought as you came up for air, interesting.  
  
  
***well damn lil' girl, i can honestly say i didn't expect you to be a _freak_ , color me pleasantly surprised!**  
  
  
 Sans said as he sat down heavily on the stool next to you.  
  
  
***maybe we should just get outa here and go back ta my place eh, pet?**  
  
  
He asked as he not to subtly grabbed your ass and squeezed, damn if for a moment you didn't think ~~_oh god yes!YES please_ getting pounded into a  mattresses was sounding exquisite right about now and he did smell very good and......~~  
  
........whoa..WHOA! Down girl! You do NOT sleep with guys you barely knew, you had JUST met him and already after one little kiss your ready to just let him have his way with you?! Um nope,apparently the lack of sleep from the night before was affecting your judgment, well lack of sleep and alcohol, you decide it's in your best interest to call it an early night and have the bar keep bag your order for the road.As you stand up to go, you look Sans in the eye on your own this time and say.  
  
  
"I am going home _alone_ thank you very much.I'd Say it was nice to meet you but my mother raised me to not tell _bald faced lies_. Good evening Sans."  
  
  
  You walked out the door into the cold September air.Wishing you'd chosen to wear warmer clothes this evening,The broom skirt and peasant blouse really were more for summer then autumn weather. Just as you passed the last ally to you building someone grabs you by your waist from behind and slams you ruffly against the ally wall with a large hand covering you mouth so you can't scream.Not like you could even if you had thought to you always went _**tharn**_ in these kinda situations.All you could think was just take what ever you want!Please don't kill me or sell me into white slavery!  
  
 You smelt very familiar spicy breath  very close to your face and chanced to open your eyes; a very familiar red pupil stared back at you and all you could think suddenly was Hels Bells! Sans are you trying to give me a heart attack you asshole!He put up a giant finger to his bony lips and tapped the side of his head where his ear would have been; he wanted you to...listen?listen to what?Then you heard it footsteps echoing down the street you were just on moments ago.  
  
  
  "Damn where that cunt go huh?I know I saw her turn down this way,I'm sure of it."  
  
  
  "Jestin if you talk that loudly she's sure to hear you and run away you moron!shhh!"  
  
  Oh, oh _Merda_! You thought, you knew those voices, they belonged to two very very mean drunks that frequented O'Leary's.

  Jestin and Darrien.They had a habit of hitting on a woman in the stalkerish/rapey way that made your skin crawl. Last week the night before O'Leary's had been trashed they had set their sights on you. Mainly because of how you were always kind to the Monsters that would sometimes come in and that marked you in these assholes minds as"a dirty monster fucker" which meant they should be kinda and" Save you before it was too late" and how did they say they would rescue you from your sinning ways?By fucking you silly of course, clearly, the answer was you just needed a good _HUMAN_ lay, and you'd see the light.

  
  
  You had thrown your drink in their faces and went home. You hadn't seen them all week, so you thought they'd moved on to some other poor woman. Apparently, they'd just been stalking you waiting to get enough "courage" in them to take you out.Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck_ what where you were going to do about this?! And just what was Sans planning  by pulling you into the ally this way?You looked at the Monster trying to ask him what the plan was with your eyes, he just grins at you and winks.Sans set you down lightly and took his hand off your mouth. You were going to start firing questions at him but kept silent when he gave you a stern look.  
  
  
 Then he vanished.What the FUCK you thought,where did he go?!, He was just here.....  
  
  
***you fellas lost?** You heard Sans call from down the street.  
  
  
  The two men shirked liked school girls.It took everything you had not to giggle at that sound.  
  
  
  "Who the fuck you think you are talking to **us** ya _filthy animal_?Spat Derrien.  
  
  
***the names sans, sans the skeleton and i am graciously gonna give you meatbags a chance to get outa here and forget what you were planning on doing tonight.**  
  
  
  "Oh really? And just why would we do anything thing a _filthy animal_ says hrm?I think we should Dust you and be done with it,ain't that right Dar? We'd be doing a public serv..... THE HELL IS THAT DEMONIC SHIT!"Screamed Jestin.  
  
  
  A strange whirling sound was filling their air, like the sound a Proton Pack made when its first turned on.The hell is that you thought as you heard sans say.  
  
  
***last chance boys you gonna leave on your own or am i about ta have a _great time?!_**  
  
  
  "FUCK YOU!"You heard Jestin and Darren scream at the same time as a large explosive sound filled the air, and you saw chunks of pavement blow by the alleyway, what the _Fuck_ was going on out there?!  
  
  
  You heard  sans laughing loudly  
  
  
  ***didja piss your pants? heh that's great! now how about ya _g.e.t.  o.u.t.  o.f. h.e.r.e._**  
  
  
  Sans voice echoed strangely in your mind on the tail end of his sentence. You heard running and then Sans was suddenly back in front of you still chuckling at whatever he had done to scare your would-be rapists so badly.  
  
  
  ***so sweetheart how about ya tell me where you live so i can make sure ya get there without further incident, eh?**  
  
  
  "Oh, um it's the building right next to this one actually". You said grinning sheepishly

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  Sans insisted at walking you to your door. As you opened it, you turned to say thank you and good night and once again  fond yourself being kissed  your back pressed in your doorway.  
  
  
  A loud moan escaped your throat.Damn why?! Why did you enjoy this so much?! This so wasn't like you!  
  
  
  A door at the end of the hall opened, and a stern older man poked his head out to hiss  
  
  
  "Miss Polvere 'di Stelle! Please _be quite_ some of us are trying to _sleep!_ "  
  
  
  "Sorry Mr. Chan!" you called thoroughly chastised  
  
  
  Sans was looking at you with a smirk and a raised bone brow.  
  
  
  ***miss star dust, eh? you gonna ask me in or?**  
  
  
  You sighed deeply. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible to let him in for tea or something? He had just saved your bacon after all. ~~Just so long as you could keep from fucking him,~~ all would be well right?  
  
  
  "Sans would you like to come in for tea?" You asked bowing sarcastically into your apt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that was in your dream
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faEFH5N8XUY
> 
> For those who didn't get the reference right off the bat :3
> 
> Please forgive any spelling errors or grammar. I am very new to writing and my English skills are currently at grade school level.Grammarly and spell check can only help me so much. I am working hard to improve.If an error is noticed please inform me so I may edit and correct the chapter for better reading enjoyment. Constructive criticism is always a plus! Questions are welcome!  
>  I will try to update this on Wednesdays.  
>  Thank you for reading!


	2. Well that escalated quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short,Sorry about that.On the up side there's more making out :3 Next chapter will be from Sans P.O.V on Sunday! Hopefully I got like 95% of any errors.Now maybe I can pass out for a bit?

     Oh _great_ , another night of _this_.Just ducky.You think to yourself as a herd of rams with assault rifles march passed you in a tight formation.The swirling colors and sounds you've come to recognize as a marker of sorts fly by in the air all around you. And right on cue everything is flushed and you felt the  heaviness that signaled it was time to put up with the shadow beast once more, _oh joy_! And there it was right on cue that horrible laughter. _Ugg_ how you had grown to hate that laughter it always made you feel degraded and _dirty_. The shadow  hadn't changed much in appearance since this had all started but what it _did_ had _escalated_ from merely laughing and snapping its needle-like teeth in your face to putting its face, which was nothing more than a black shadow that was somehow darker than any black this side of reality. Right up to yours, so its large red eyes filled your vision, as it slowly, oh so slowly dragged what felt like knives over your body. Which you felt crystal clear as if you were stark naked instead of in your p.j's and under your thick faux fur comforter.  
     The last few nights it had felt as if slimy, tentacle like things were running over and between your thighs and breasts.Along with the dragging, knives feeling. Making you feel disgusted at yourself when a small shiver of arousal would run hot and Needle down your spine to pool at your core.You should  definitely not be getting all heated over what this thing was doing to you! How was this even possible with how much _fear_ you felt staring into those red eyes?What normal person gets off on being scared and molested?!  
   It had started out as only  once or twice a week, and now 7 weeks latter it was Every. Damn. Night. You had begun to stay up latter and latter only sleeping when your body would give out and force you to. Your boss was starting to say things like;

  
"I'm concerned for ye lass are you sure your alright?" And the like.

  
    The icecream shop had closed at the end of September.Thankfully O'Leary's had opened back up in time for you to pick up your normal winter job of tending bar. You had thought that working nights, and sleeping during the day would solve the issue of these outlandish dreams, that would always, always lead to having to deal with the shadow. It was as if the dreams attracted IT to you, or maybe they just marked you. "Like Yo Boss here's another one for you to scare half to death every night!"

  
  You had been to a verity of doctors and had _many_ tests to try and find out what the hell was wrong with you, as it was hard to believe that the  shadow could be anything real.Maybe it was Epilepsy or mini strokes? _Surely_ a Monster wasn't breaking into your apartment every damn night and somehow paralyzing you just to spook and molest you for hours only to vanish when your alarm would go off to "wake" you up for work....right?  
 You had thought of asking Sans if that was a possibility since all the tests had come back as; Your /a drug seeker/making it up/nothing wrong at all. But every time you thought to ask him about this, you chickened out, feeling like it would be horribly racist sounding. And describing just what the Shadow was doing now well, it would have embarrassed the hell out of you to say out loud to anyone, let alone tomSans of all people!

    After the night he had saved you from your would be rapists you had formed an interesting relationship with the Skeleton Monster. You weren't actually "dating." It was more like Netflix & chill MST3K style or talking about random human/Monster shit you wanted to know more about each other in between making out like horny Teenagers in the back of their parent's car. You hadn't gotten too out right fucking him yet, which was amazing considering how wanton you always felt around him.  
 Stars above the chemistry you had with Sans was something else! But you couldn't bring yourself to go that last step and "sleep" with him yet.You weren't sure if it was because of your freaky dreams or if you had some weird commitment issues.Where you just afraid it was one sided, and he wasn't really interested in you more than an easy lay? You felt you had a good number of things in common from how neither of you wanted to put up with people's dramas and people in general, to your love of  P.C. games like Doom, FF14, and card games like C.A.H. You both loved junky bar foods.You might've been small, but you could put away a good amount of pizza! Sure Sans had a habit of being rude A.F. and kinda aggressive.Yes, his eye color and teeth still messed with your head some days and made you balk when the sleep deprivation was taking an especially large toll on your senses.But over the weeks of hanging out with him, you had fond yourself falling hard. He was a damn good kisser for a guy who's lips were made of bone.  
  
  Sans was interesting to you from an artist prospective as well,His body while being made of bone was not hard like bone in some places and he didn't had all the same bones as you yourself did.  
There was a flesh like covering to his skull giving the bones of his face a much more animated look,and it had the texture of silicone.The bones in his large hands were fused to form more of a palm and his feet where the same way,both had that same texture of those silicone wrist guard mouse pads, hard but pliable. He seemed to be missing all those tiny little bones like the carpal "bracelet" and floating ribs. All over his bones where much thicker and larger than a humans would be and the spaces in between his ribs where much smaller than a humans.  
   You had fond all this out after a particularly heated make out session at his place had fond you both shirtless and panting. You might have gotten to find out if his pelvic area was very different as well....  
 If his younger brother hasn't chosen that time to come home from work to get an early start on making dinner, Papyrus had not, NOT been pleased to find you and his brother"mating" as he had put it in his Pristine living room.If Sans instead on breeding with such trash then he should do so in his room since there wasn't much more that could be done to make that place any more filthy than it already was.  You had felt very Embarrassed at being caught basically with your right breast halfway in Sans mouth, and you left hand nearly down his shorts.  Sans mouth had felt AMAZING around your breast, his teeth while they looked sharp had felt far more pleasurable than painful while he sucked and kissed your breasts and throat.His bony lips had that same siliconish texture that his palms did and fuck if that didn't feel great sucking at you tit! While you had been Embarrassed at being caught you had also been grateful since it put an end to that hang out for the night before things could get any father than  that.


	3. whats eatin ya sweetheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little from Sans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update folks,I got sick,then hit a small wall of depression,which tends to happen when you have major sleep issues,updates may be erratic while I work on my shit,Deal with how new meds effect me(Ambain is what Docs tryin this month)hopefully I'll at the very least get some sleep soon?

***star,  is it that hard ta tell me tha truth?** Sans asks irritably.

  
  " Sans we've been over this there's nothing wrong! I'm just a little tired  that's all  okay?" You say just irritably.

   
 ***whatever ya say, sweetheart.**

  
       Sans grumbled as he watched you walk away to fill the order of someone at the end of the bar. For the last few weeks, he had been watching you slowly get more and more spacey, jumpy, and weak. You had bags under your eyes now that rivaled his own! San sighed heavily and thought to himself; how can I help you if you refuse to tell me what's wrong star? He knew that it might be nightmares or insomnia.Honestly, he wasn't sure you'd tell him if you were having nightmares, Sans had only known you for a short time but damn if he didn't already feel protective of you. He wished you'd be honest with him tell him just what was keeping you up so late and frequently that you were starting to look like you'd drop any minute lately. He noticed when you were particularly tired you had a tendency to flinch when you'd look into his eyes now and then. He thought well maybe you were having nightmares that involved  Monsters and maybe that's why you were embarrassed to talk about it. Humans did have this tendency to use His Species; Monster as a verb instead of a noun to describe things that were scary, terrible, Evil and they were terribly afraid of the dark still...

  
   If it did involve monsters he wouldn't take offense to it, couldn't say he would understand it 100%, but he wouldn't take offense, that's just how you humans were. Humans fear things they don't understand an attempted kill or lock up things they don't understand. But that was neither here nor there. All sans wanted to do was help you...... and fuck you, definitely fuck you.   
    What he wouldn't have given just to push your cute little skirt up your hips and plow the shit out of you right here right now. Part of him figured the reason that you kept denying that you wanted to sleep with him and were content with just making out must be because of whatever was keeping you from sleeping. Sans hadn't called you out on your bullshit fully yet because he knew humans tended to be awkward when told that their body doesn't lie as often as their mouth does. Besides the fact that your soul tended to sparkle in a certain way when you were thinking or doing naughty things around/with him, your body tended to have a particular scent when you were thoroughly aroused that told the lustful animal part of his mind you wanted him to breed you. Unfortunately, you have this annoying tendency to stop things right about there and damn if that wasn't frustrating. Hell, You had nearly allowed him full accesses once already but his Brother just HAD to ruin that for him.So here he sat nursing his drink and waiting til it was time for you to close up the bar so he could go home with you and have some fun.

* * *

  
     Sans check the clock on his phone oh Stars here it comes the time read 1: 45 they were about to ring the bell for the last call which meant this place was about to erupt into chaos. The first time he'd followed you to O'Leary's pub to just chill with you while you did your bar tending thing and this had happened he thought every human in the place had lost their damn mind. There was no such thing as "last call" in the monster bars. Things went till about 4 AM, and then everyone went home. But in human bars, it seemed that just as things started to get to around 2 AM they had to inform everyone that it was nearly time to stop serving alcohol. Which tended to drive humans nuts. Everyone in the bar swarmed the bartender, he would watch in shock and mild disgust as humans who had been drinking all damn night long would order two sometimes three drinks depending on the human. It didn't matter if they were sick, didn't matter if they were thoroughly thrashed, they were having two at the bare minimum before two a.m. hit. Sans thought it was rather silly and disgusting at first now several weeks into it, he was quite used to the site. What he didn't like was seeing just how overwhelmed, and listless you seemed right now as you rang that Bell and put up with the last call orders.

* * *

  
  
   Two hours later things had calmed down everyone had been kicked out and you are currently bent over picking up a chair to stack it on its neighbor. Sans walked over and grabbed you by the hips pulling your ass right into his pelvis. Watching you clean up always gave him a hell of a hard-on; must have something to do with all that bending and leaning over in that tight short skirt that was always prone to riding up just enough to show the bottom of your ass. And surely the grunting noises didn't help. Sans pressed his chub  between your ass cheeks as he leaned over you to nip at the back of your neck.

  
***Why don't we head home now sweetheart.**

  
 Sans growled low in your ear. It was not a question it was more of a _demand_.

  
***Of course if you'd rather I put you up on top of the bar.... I'm fine with that arrangement as well.**

  
" Sans, you know damn well that we can't be doing this kind of shit while I'm at work! You know the boss hates it! He's okay with you being a monster and all but  he'd rather we not have to _boil_ any surfaces if you get what I mean."

  
***Fine you nearly done at least?**

  
   Sans whined as he nipped and looked at your throat while slipping his hands under your bra to work your breasts. You moaned loudly and leaned into his touch.You felt heat pool at your center as Sans pawed at your breasts and licked at your neck growling deeply in his chest.You would _love_ to drop everything right here right now and let him do what he wanted to you, but then nothing would ever get finished if you let your libido control your actions!So with a heavy sigh, you removed sans large hands from your breasts, straightened your uniform and told him as sternly as your breathy voice would let you.

  
"I'll be done when I'm done, Sans. Sadly I think I need just to go home and crash for the night; I'm kinda too tired to hang out, Hell it'll be a miracle if I make it home and not just pass out on the floor the moment I'm in the door that how done I am.Sorry for this I know you wanted to hang out, but I'm just not up for it tonight."

You felt horrible having to say that to him when you would've been happy just to go home. Let him fuck you into your mattress, but you knew _knew_ that you'd be lucky at this point with how out of it, you were feeling if you even made it home before passing out from exhaustion. Let alone have the energy to be a good host.You felt bad as Sans seemed to look disappointed at this, then felt apprehensive as he looked like he was going to chew you out.  
  
 ***ok sweetheart i'll walk you home because ya look like your gonna pass out on me here. but really please cut the bullshit an' tell me what's eating ya? i an't talkin about why you've been shy about sleepin with me either i'm talkin about why you've been gettin sicker an' sicker looking over these past few weeks, why ya been so tired lately.please, sweetheart,dontcha trust me enough now ta at least clue me in and let me help ya if i can?**

  
    Sans heaved a sigh and stared at you with such a pained look to his face it made something in your chest hurt.  
     You felt like maybe you should tell him, felt almost compelled to tell him about the nightmares and that, that shadow thing that was dogging you every night, so you sighed walked over to the bar and poured yourself and Sans a drink and gestured for him to have a seat.

  
   "OK I'll tell you, I won't lie and say I'm not scared that you'll be mad or call me a nut bunny over this, but you are right.You deserve the truth.I'm just asking you to listen to the whole thing in it's entirety before judging me about it OK?"

  
  You took your drink and downed it in one gulp, then pour yourself another as Sans took a seat and nodded waiting for you to start.  
  
"This started back in Sept, the night before I met you............."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think huh? comments and constructive crit will help move this along I think. Feel free to send asks and whatever to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stardusttale the Tumblr just for my fics.


	4. Authers Note

I'm not **dead** , but I have been going through a _**LOT**   _of Medical bull-shit,( _the JOYS of being chronically sick!_ )updates will be slow until April. **sorry**. in the mean time lets have a small vote what do you guys wanna see in the next chapter?

 

  1. "Star" lays out the whole dream beast/sex stuff start start to finish for sans?
  2. **Sans P.O.V** while "Star" lays out the embarrassing details of why she is running low on energy?
  3. skip to after "Star" tells sans whats going on and get to possible fixes for the issue?( **Sans P.O.V. again** )
  4. short ***Smut** chapter.




	5. a breif pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fun an educational on my birthday!

[**"Monster Sex ED"**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9864500) (2110 words) by [**MellenCollie**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenCollie)  
Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: [Undertale (Video Game)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Undertale%20\(Video%20Game\))  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader  
Characters: UF!sans - Character, Reader  
Summary:

In which Sans gives reader" the talk" by playing prince exposition!(you bronys will get that joke)(ok, so this little explanation will make so i don't have to have Sans or another char give a huge exposition dump in the middle of the stories. This go's for ANY Universes posted by myself except those based on anthers A.U.)


	6. The Cringeaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which PLOT is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since it was a tie why not both? ****** represent a change to Sanss P.O.V and ~~~~~~~~~~~~ represent Readers.  
>  Also Guys which do you like better Sanss/Sanes or Sans's? I am so trying to figure out what the hell the grammar of this should be,and Im stumped!
> 
> (more then one sans/Sans ;is/that belongs to/ect

Oh Stars, here we go you think to yourself as you pour yourself a glass of Craythur because  FATES know you needed something _strong_ right now.  
  
" So about seven weeks ago I started having, some pretty, like, acid trippy lucid dreams does what I want to call them. But while they were strange they seemed harmless until I woke up, or well thought I woke up. You see Sans when I'd wake up…"  
  
    You rubbed the back of your neck and looked anywhere but at Sans. You felt your sins crawling on your back.  I hope he doesn't take this as racist you think to yourself as you sigh and down your drink in one gulp porn yourself another.

  
   "So don't take this is racist or nothing okay because I have no idea what's actually going on. So I'd wake up, and there'd be this thing is big, and I mean big like so big that has to hunch, so it's not hitting my ceiling. Blacker than black this is the only description have for it is dark like I don't have a word for this shade of black it doesn't freaking exist. The thing is kinda humanoid shaped but not really, more like a 3-D shadow almost. It has deep red eyes that at first made me a little scared of you because you have red eyes too, but is not the same red. This things eyes are Sith red is the only description I have for that. Yours are more Eva unit 2 red you get it? And it's teeth oh it has  so many teeth like more than sister location animatronics, sharp needle like…"  
At this point your breathing heavily and shivering you don't like talking about this. You look at sans who is calmly watching you and sipping his drink. His expression is carefully blank.  
  
   ***okay sweetheart, so you been having bad dreams every night? is that all? does this "thing" do anything to ya? just seems odd that you'd be so tired and frightened for something ta just stare at ya and give ya an acid trip every night.**

  
   Sans says as he finishes his drink pushes his glass the side silently stating he does not want another. Sans looks at you waiting for you to continue.  
     You sigh and wring your hands in front of you. You stare down at the bar top and continue.

  
"Now it doesn't just stare at me, and the acid trip isn't the scary part. What's been keeping me up, why I try to avoid it by basically doing everything I can to stay awake til I drop from exhaustion is _IT keeps touching me_."  
When you say it's been touching you sans perks up , a growl escapes from him.

  
***whatda mean it _touches_ you?**  
  
 Sans asks.

  
   "I mean… "  
  
   You take yours and sanss  glasses, so you can clean them to give yourself something to distract from what you have to say next.

  
   "Over the last few weeks the  touching has gotten more intimate… It feels, feels _incredibly sexual_ …"  
At this last part you wiggle a bit feeling horribly embarrassed, dirty for the heat that is  pooling in your core as your body remembers what those touches felt like.

  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  

    San sighed as he noticed the scent of your arousal as you talked about what this thing had been doing to you on a nightly basis. He also smelled your shame and thought it was a little sad that you felt ashamed about talking to him about these things. He cared about you didn't you understand that? Stars, it was awfully cute though watching you wiggle in embarrassed. However, this _thing was dead._ It _no right touching you_ as far as he was concerned. You were _his_. He understood why you thought this might sound racist it did kinda sound like a Monster. No Monster he'd ever heard of could do these things or _would_ do these things. But it certainly wasn't human what you described as you went on. You'd already been through a battery of different tests, and nothing was coming up on the psychological or physical scale to explain away what was happening.

    Which made him curious, if it wasn't a medical or mental then what the hell was it?  Was it just your sexual frustration finding a strange way to come out? After all, he knew you wanted him. Hell, you'd come close multiple times over the last few weeks but kept denying yourself that last part you cardinal hunger.  
      Sans wasn't quite sure why you felt the need to stop things just before outright sleeping with him. Keeping things but over the belt so the speak. But he respected your wishes despite how hard it was getting… he had a thought as you finish your story. Sans decided that some test should be performed to find out was going on maybe it had something to do with your soul.…  
  
  ***well sweetheart, maybe i should sleep over tonight.**  
  
   Sans held up his hand in a surrendering gesture.  
  
   ***and now i don't mean rest with you. as in mean sleep over. no sex just sleeping. so i can observe ya see if maybe i can figure out what's going on. if it's an intruder i can take care of it. if it's something else going on we can figure it out together okay?**  
  
    Sans walked to the other side of the bar and hugged you and took your chin in his hand and looked you in the eyes.  
  
   * **i  ... _care_   about ya sweetheart. i would think by now ya understood that.but then humans are notoriously _slow_ when it comes to dating, bonding and other matters of the heart… i wantcha ta  know ya can come to me with your problems....... or do ya not _trust_ me sweetheart?**  
  
   Sans watches as you got a thoughtful look on your face, and then a curious look, oh Hell here comes a question. Sans smirks as you opened your mouth. What's this question  284/85? I've lost count… He thought to himself.  
  
   "What you mean by _notoriously slow_ we've only known each other _barely 2 months_ how is that _slow_? What is a normal monster courtship like _a day_ or something?"  
   You said grinning up at Sans.  
  
 San sighed and rolled his eyes light.  
  
***no it's more like, two weeks at the most. before a monster knows whether or not they wish to be bonded. which is our form of marriage.**  
  
Sans chuckled as your mouth dropped, and you looked a bit like a codfish gasping for breath.  
  
  ***what? ya asked. remember sweetheart as _humanoid_ as we look monsters are _not human_. we do things differently.and a hell of a lot of your"laws"and regulations and social ways are completely foreign to us and seem a bit odd and silly. but then you humans are kinda blind. ya can't see each other _souls_! which is sad you never know what anther's intentions are. maybe that's why your form of marriage seems to fail so often and why it takes so long to cort only for it to end up in failure anyway… but enough of this morbid ass topic let's get ya home."**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And with that sans grabbed you by the waist and hold you close the next scene you knew you were in your living room and you and snuggled yourself into sans , breathing in his scent in deeply. Stars above how you loved his scent! You felt his ribs vibrate as the purring sound you've learned meant he was deeply content started. Sans always seemed to love it when you snuggled him, he was such a cuddle slut. This made you giggle despite what was about to happen this evening.  
  
   "Well, guests go first so go ahead and take a shower if you want… Although umm,"  
You rubbed of the back here neck and looked up at him.  
  
  "I ,ummm, don't have any clothes that would fit you to sleep in. Do you need to go home real fast and grab something?"  
  
  At that sans chuckled and gave you a look.  
  
  * **what you uncomfortable with me sleepin bare-bones beside ya sweetheart?**  
   
      When you flustered Sanss chuckle turned to a barking laugh.  
  
  ***okay i'll go home for a moment an take a shower.and get changed and bring a change of clothes for tomorrow, so you feel better and while I do that you can get your cute little ass in your shower. two birds one stone, okay?**

  
    When you nod your head sans disappears with a small pop sound and the smell of ozone. You will never get used to that you think as you take your own shower. True to his word when you got out of  the shower and into the living room there was Sans on the couch in Hello Daniel pajamas that matched your Hello Kitty pajamas. You almost die laughing.

  
   ***what's so funny?i'm just tryin ta make ya comfortable sweetheart**  
  
   sans chuckled as he walked over to you .  
  
   ***all right into bed with you."**  
  
You yawned and  stretched climbing into bed. You looked at Sans and after a moment he climbed in next to you.  
   
***ya need  a bedtime story sweetheart?"**  
  
 You laughed telling Sans  that your little to old for that. He just shrugged and snuggled into you.  
  
***whatever ya say sweetheart. now go to sleep i'll wake you it looks like you having a nightmare or if something happens. don't worry.nothin will get you while I'm here.**  
  
You cuddled yourself into sanss warmth and fell asleep to the sound of his purring breathing.


	7. Sleep Over take 1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has a LOT of SMUT in it, but is kinda relevant to the plot,see chapter notes at the bottom if you need to avoid Smut...but then why are you reading if not for the smutt?

   And here we go is all can you think to yourself angrily. Well at least this is not Nazi propaganda music this time. Now it was a creepy pasta dubstep of "keep a secret"oh joy oh rapture this just wouldn't stop! You think to yourself as long cats march by you blasting at cows that are morphing into other shapes and cows... stars&stones, this one is more of a cyriak animation than anything else! Just wow well so much for sans sleeping here doing anything different! At least so far… ***************************************************************************************************************

***************************************************************************************************************

 

        Sans woke up with a start; he hadn't expected to pass out so easily, but,alcohol and it being so late, combined with just how snuggly you were. Affected everything here absolutely reeked of you had lulled him off. He wondered what had woken him up there was a weight on his chest heavy large.

                 _"Do NoT thInK yoU cAn saVe giRl, You hAvE no pOWeR hErE"_

                     Said a deep voice that sounded twisted as if it was being filtered through carnival maze. Sans look down at his chest to be met with two sets of glowing red eyes set in the face of what looked to be a large darker than black panther. You had not been kidding about the strange colors, sans thought to himself. He tried to speak to the thing, tried to move to get it off of himself and found he couldn't. Which was concerning and mildly anxiety inducing. The shadow cat only grinned at Sans displaying its rows of needle like teeth. Its many rows of needle like teeth. The laugh was as disjointed as its speech. It paid no more attention to him and instead started making threats at your sleeping form.

        Describing in great detail what it was going to do to you. How it was going to rack its claws over your flesh and laugh at the blood that would well from the wounds. How it would take great joy in watching as you writhe in pleasure, the stink of your fear and embarrassment as your own body betrayed what you really wanted. How it would slowly, oh so slowly, run its tongue across your sex lapping up your juices and toying with your clit until you were a panting dripping mess begging for release. How it was going to shove it's thick barbed cock so roughly into you that your entrance would be ruined from splitting open wide enough to accommodate the creature's massive size. How it would lap and bite your breasts till blood was pouring from you. How it plan to feed off all the delicious fear, shame, and wanton need that it would coax out of you this night. And how there was not damn thing that the Skeleton Monster laying next to you could do to stop this from happening.

          Sans laid there feeling rage at this thing that was neither Monster nor human. Anything that he had never dealt with before or heard of making, these advances at you if you belong to it. The Second he could figure out how to move he was gonna destroy this thing, this shadow whatever, it was. Was on his shit list and he fully planned on destroying it. But first Sans had to figure out how to move. It seemed damn near impossible.Sans could not feel his limbs or anything other than the heavy weight of the beast that was lying on top of him it had no sent. In fact the only sent sans could smell was that of your arousal as he realized that he heard you make a throaty moan and watched as your body writhed in pleasure despite the fact that thing on his chest wasn't touching you.

         What the actual fuck?! Sans thought. Seriously what the actual fuck? The heady scent of your arousal combined with your erratic movements moans of pleasure had him feeling his magic work its way down his spine to pool in his pelvic cavity. Oh stars no. I should definitely not be getting an erection from this! Sans thought to himself as his magic form his thick member against his will. Are you fucking kidding me?! Sans thought to himself as you moaned louder. The beast of his chest was not touching you was not saying anything. After it finished describing what it was going to do to you had fallen silent and just stared. And yet there you were next to them bucking your hips and moaning as if some unseen lover was fucking you rather roughly. The tension in sanss hips was damn near unbearable is cock pulsing each moan movement from you. He could feel his pre-cum to scribbling down is cock staining his pajama bottoms.

              This was so very unfair, and really really shouldn't be as hot as it was. Sans new mentally whatever was going on with you was also frightening because along with the heady scent of your juices was the stench of fear. In your soul was putting off a freakin and strobe light show between fear and passion. Sans couldn't move couldn't do shit to help you, it was maddening. What could he do he had to protect you somehow! Although sans thought to himself if I do end up being able to move to be mighty hard not to fuck you because stars above you smelled amazing!! Fuck those needy little sounds estimation point sans shuddered. Damn his cock hurt! Sans thought to himself and just like that the cat was gone in sans found he can move again. Sans immediately rolled over and shook you.

      ***sweetheart, sweetheart ,sweetheart wake up! Please please wake up!**

   Sans practically screamed as he shook you. You practicality screamed as you jolted up knocking your forehead against Sans.

   "Ouch ouch fuck that hurts! Sans? Fuck, what happened? Was something actually here?W What you see?! 0h hell am I going crazy or what?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           You asked sans as you rub your forehead and rubbed your thighs together desperate for some friction because oh geez, you are still very, very, needy. from what the shadow had done to tonight had been even more sexually aggressive than it had been so far. The muscles around your slit ached from the thickness the sheer girth of the things member.

   Your entrance burned and stung the pull of the barbs on the thing's cock. And yet you still desperately needed to cum! It was this burning need despite your fear. You needed release like you needed air.

    You couldn't _think_ straight enough to concentrate on what sans was saying and instead focused on the glowing bulge that was in his PJ bottoms. As sans explained what he'd seen, you reach your hand out and stroked the glowing spot. It felt warm and thick.You felt sans shudder and his breath hitched abit.

   You felt your entrance clench greedily and damn if your panties and PJ bottoms weren't soaked all the way through! You were not sure when it happened but somehow your hand and found its way past your PJ waist and into your panties.You were rubbing your wetness over your clit.

   Damn you were _so fucking thirsty_ for it! A soft moan escaped your lips. It was at this point sans stopped trying to explain what he had seen and gave you a look.

    ***well sweetheart, if you're that bothered i suppose i could maybe help ya out.**

    Sans placed his hand over the hand you had on his bulge, removing it, and used his other hand to slide his waistband down to expose his glowing penis.

   ***of coarse that is only if you _really want_ to do this sweetheart,i know at the moment ya seem a little desperate after what that thing was doin to ya.but i don't want this to go any father then your truly comfortable with ok? i need ya to _think_ for a moment and be _clear_ with me on _what you want._**

 You nodded your head and tried to move your hand back to sanss glowing cock but he held your hand firmly. 

 

       _ ***no sweetheart i mean it you gotta tell me what you want.or this stops right here right now.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which sans has a encounter with the shadow beast. And watches as you get highly aroused from it. While he can do nothing. It ends with the possibility of you to finally getting to third-base maybe sans is very consistent on wanting consent.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember folks comments are love. Feed me! And here's our next poll
> 
> 1) you tell sans that yes despite what you just went through definitely want to go to third-base. Smut heavy (Sans his point of view)  
> 2) you realize no you really shouldn't. you tell sans as much as you desperately try to calm down. Because you know you need to come up with a plan for what the hell just happened(readers point of view)  
> 3 split P.O.V out right smut but no penetration.
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to bug me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stardusttale or https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shrinkingcoyote Asks are always welcome.


	8. *Compramize?(sleep over take 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Some sexy times ahead. enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after how Baaaaaaaaad it was when it was first posted I finally got my Loving Mate, Box~Sans,to go over it and clean it up a bit,hopefully this is way more readable and remember folks, the Author is very sleep deprived and suffers from Chronic illnesses So chapters may be slow, and sometimes unbearable at first. there MAY be a Fix to this See end notes for more, now enjoy the smut ya dirty Sinners!

  
  
            " Damn, you're right. Fuck, you're right we really shouldn't just…"  
  
  
      You sighed heavily rubbing your thighs together trying desperately to work through the haze in your mind. No  matter how hard you tried your eyes kept drifting to that wonderful, thick, beautifully glowing cock. You felt your mouth water at the sight of it. You lick your lips and think, maybe, maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt… You look Sans in the eye and say.  
  
  
  "How about a compromise? While you're right, maybe full on sex isn't exactly the best idea right now. perhaps we could, ummmm...."  
  
    You bite your lip and run your free hand down your body to rub at your swollen sex. Grinding your hips into the palm of your hand you whimper at Sans.  
  
  
    "After all, it's not like we're not both rather needy right now. I don't really know about you but," you sigh,  "Fuck it! Sans, I really, really would appreciate a hand taking care of this problem so I can think straight and work out what we can do about this Shadow _THING_!."  
  
  
   ***well shit sweetheart, if that's what ya want I think I can work out a compromise that will benefit us both. If you're sure that's what you want?**  
  
    As he said this Sans placed his hand under your chin and tilted your face gently to make you look him straight in the eye. He was smiling sweetly at you.  
  
   
  "Yes! Yes whatever you think is best if It will help calm Me the Hell Down! I feel like I'm burning up from need!"  
  
  
  At that Sans let go of your face and slid off the bed moving to the end of it you were on, he looked down at you.  
  
  
  ***All right then, remember this, it's very important sweetheart. If things get to be too much and ya need things to stop say _blue_ , if you need me to go slower say _yellow_. can ya repeat that back to me?**  
  
       You nod.  
                  he sighed.  
  
  ***No sweetheart. I need to hear ya say it. It's important that ya remember these things if I'm going any further with this. Might as will establish this now, so repeat what I told ya please?**  
  
  
  "Say _**blue**_ ,if I need you t to stop ,because I can't take anymore, and _ **yellow**_ if I need you to slow down........ what if I can't talk?  
  
  
 ***Good girl! If ya can't talk for...reasons, just tap three times.**  
  Sans shows you how to tap.*and everything stops, got that?  
  
  
 You show sans that you can in fact tap, The way he showed.  
  
  
  ***Good girl and i guess we can start.**  
  
  
  Sans clears his nonexistent throat and slowly turning to look at you he growls out..  
  
  
    _***Strip.** _  
 His tone was somehow cold but caring at the same time, it stunned you.  
  
  
  You blink up at him,  
  
      " wha..?  
  
    You start to question but he just growls again and he says firmly       
  
  *** I said _s.t.r.i.p_ princess. don't make me say it _a.g.a.i.n_**  
  
  
  You shiver feeling the heat at your core become an even larger fire. You begin to strip. You look away from sans feeling oddly mortified for some reason at stripping yourself in front of him.   
You hear him growl.  
  
  
 _ ***l.o.o.k  a.t  m.e  p.r.i.n.c.e.s.s.**_ Sans commands.  
  
  
  You look up at him as you continue to strip down to your panties. You realize at this point, it was apparent the effect he was having on you.  
  
  
   Sans looks down at your nearly naked body with a look of hunger and appreciation.  
  
   
 ***I thought I said strip princess. Pretty sure that umm, that means everything. so why are your panties still on?**  
  
  You start to remove your panties even as you feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
  
 *** _Stop._ Changed my mind, leave them. Now on your back sweetheart. **  
  
   You do as he says, laying on your back. He walks over to you and looks down, grinning. He taps your thighs with his large hands.  
  
  
  ***Spread 'em. Nice and wide..Did i say to look away from me?**  
  
  
   You shiver and whimper as you do as he says spreading your thighs nice and wide for him. Locking eyes as you were told, despite the strange embarrassment that was washing over you. The arousal you're feeling from his demands made you feel like a doll at his command, driving your need to feel him inside you even more.  
    Sans licks his upper teeth as he grins down at the  wonderful display your giving him. If his cock was any harder he was fairly certain he could kill a man with it. Fuck you were just so delicious a sight and you are taking his commands like a champ. He placed a hand on either of your thighs and lowered his face to the crotch of your sopping wet panties,  inhaling deeply and drawing out another shudder from you.  
  
   
 ***mmmMMmm, I could just eat you up and I think I will.**  
  
  
   With that sans lowered his mouth to your panties and begin gently sucking and nibbling at your sex through them which was absolutely maddening. The striped panties you were wearing were made of silk and all that wetness and pressure felt amazing. But damn you felt the need to be filled and as nice has his mouth felt on the outside of your sex it did nothing for the ache of your clenching needy hole. Fuck you were desperate for penetration!  
  
  His tongue, his phalanges, his cock. Fuck! It didn't matter any those would do, you just needed to be filled! You'd never been so needy in your life, your body was fighting with your mind you felt exposed and embarrassed and desperate. All the terribly slutty ,wanton, sounds leaving your throat became background noise. And yet the embarrassment was making you more needy. It seemed to fuel the fire as you cried out begging sans..  
  
  
   "Please! Oh Stars please!! Sans....  
  
  
 ***Did I say ya could _s.p.e.a.k._ kitten? I don't think so, now _h.u.s.h._ I hear anything other than those needy hungry sounds from you and i _stop._**  
  
   Sans slowly pulled your panties to the side and slipped his tongue into your needy cunt. You cried out in sheer bliss. My God his tongue was much longer and thicker than any human tongue, the way it worked at the inside of your moist tunnel dragging, flicking and rubbing up against all your sweet spots all at once... 0h stars this this was wonderful!  You felt things low in your belly tightening you felt yourself getting closer and closer to release. And suddenly it all stopped. You looked at sans as he grinned at you.  
  
  
    ***On ya knees, and open yer mouth.**  
  
   
  You do as he says wondering what you did wrong to make him stop when you're so close.  
The head of his thick red member now at your mouth, you don't wait to be told what to do. You slowly run your tongue from his glans to his base and then lap your way around the shaft back up to head, looking up at him the entire time. You moan around his cock, you feel him shudder above you, his cock pulses in your mouth.  
  
  
  ***Goo.. good girl, didn't even have to tell ya that one.**   
   Sans says and sighs heavily.  
  
  
 ***Go on, I think you know what to do.**  
  
  
   You continue on working as much of sanses shaft down your throat as you can, but what  you can't fit you use your hand to cover and work. As you eagerly preform your task you once again feel your cunt being penetrated. It feels like his phalanges but you can clearly see his right hand at his side and his left hand you can feel on top your head. You shudder and moan around his cock loving the feel of what must be his magic penetrating you. You pick up the pace feeling his magic keep pace with what you're doing with his cock you decide to speed up. The feeling of his hand pulling your hair is accompanied by the most delicious sounds which just fuels your growing climax.  
You feel sans start pull away so you gulp down as much of his cock as you can fit down your throat. It takes him three tries to get the words out.  
  
  
   ***I-I-I'm… close… kitten .....**  
  
  
  He tries to pull away again but you slip your hands over his Iliad crests and hold him close working your throat and tongue around him, you're close too. You hear him pant, and suddenly both his large hands are on either side of your head. He starts fucking your face, roughly forcing his cock further down your throat. You can't breathe, but at the same time feeling of his magic grinding and fervently working at your sex has you so drowned in pleasure breathing doesn't seem all that important at the moment.  
  
  
    After a few more jerky movements of his hips you feel his cock swell and his hot magic poor forcefully and thickly down your throat. This sensation pushes you over the edge. Your cunt pulsing around his magic trying to milk it for the thick fluids pouring down your throat and a bit out your nose.  
  
  
   Sans pulls out, and few more squirts of thick magic hit you in the face and over your breasts.  Both you and sans are panting heavily and as the afterglow of sweet relief starts to come down along with your heartbeat, you feel the fog of your mind being lifted and you realize just what the fuck happened tonight. While you don't necessarily regret what you just did with sans you feel embarrassed at your actions.  
  
  
   Sans sits down on the bed and gently brushes the hair from your face.  
  
  
  ***Well Star,feeling better?**  
  
   
   "Yes," You managed to speak, even as you swallowed and cleaned up, your face is bright red with embarrassment. "Thank you."  
  
  
 ***Hehe, well now that's out  the way how about we work out just what the fuck happened earlier tonight? Not that it didn't lead to a _happy ending_ ,...**  
  
         Sans chuckles and his laughter causes the embarrassment to fade, your own giggles turning to a quite unladylike snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So Box~Sans suggested that I ask you my readers to lend a hand in this story to 1: make it move along a bit faster and 2: kill the mistakes before they happen. So Are any of you willing to ruffly once every two weeks be a beta~reader for this story and help in correcting errors/making suggestions to make it flow better?
> 
> Remember comments are LOVE and LOVE also gets chapters to move along faster.


	9. authers notes(the Gods of Health do not like me)

Hiatus for a bit friends, more likely a month or so on this And the other one, if I'm lucky I MAY be able to fit in a small one shot(more Monster Headcannons) But as for the two main stories here ATM I am unable to think straight with everything going on. On top of this I have Wrist surgery in a few days and will be unable to do much more then the P.T. needed to be able to type again,as it is I had to get a friend to help me get this down since my dragon program is currently fritzing badly. So Very sorry,i hope to be back ASAP!


End file.
